


Something needed, finally given

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the beautiful newberrii on tumblr who suggested a drabble about Simon and Kieren having sex after the disastrous family lunch. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something needed, finally given

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda started, wrote 1000 words in the wrong direction, then started again. Hopefully this fits better.
> 
> Yes, Kieren is a virgin. No, zombies probably can't have sex, but this is PWP. Artistic license, my lovelies!

**You cannot take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

He should have left. He should have stopped by the door and tugged on his shoes, leaving this goddamn house, rather than tearing upstairs to his room. He should have checked his actions and stilled his rage, he shouldn’t have pulled Simon roughly into his room and slammed him against the door, kissing him for all he was worth.

But Keiren had, and despite everything, he couldn’t find a shred of guilt about what he was doing. He didn’t care. He was done being ignored and having his actions and feelings brushed aside. Depressed, a loner, a faggot, suicidal, undead, a killer… No matter what he was, he was sick of being denied. He was just as valid as anyone else in this world.

Simon was rough with him. He didn’t care. He was grateful for someone who didn’t shy away from him or try and lessen the impact. He wanted it all – he wanted to feel. He wanted Simon. For once in his life, he could have that. He could take what he wanted, because it was gladly given.

Who cared how loud he was? He found a strange, perverse delight in the fact that his family were downstairs and could hear him. They could hear the banging as he and Simon had collided against the door, the rough grunts as they had crashed to the floor when Simon had pushed back from where Kieren had him pinned, probably aiming for the bed but the two of them failing to make it more than a few steps before Kieren had tripped over his own feet. He didn’t care. He could almost feel the crush as Simon had landed on top of him. He liked it. He loved the proximity of the body above him, and had spread his thighs to accommodate him, hooking a heel around Simon’s calf. The excitement that had built at the way they moved against each other, even through clothes, spun Kieren’s mind into overdrive. All he could think of was Simon. All he wanted was Simon.

He didn’t care that his family could hear him as he was fucked relentlessly. On all fours, his head was thrown sharply back, his mouth open and gasping for air his body shouldn’t need. A firm hand held the juncture between his neck and shoulder, the other pressing down on the small of his back. He had never imagined sex would feel this amazing.

At first, he’d tried to hold back a cry he couldn’t even understand why he made. Were he human, the rough way Simon had pushed into him would have split him with agony, but undead… He could feel a strange, beautiful pressure – a completely new, thrilling sensation that he quickly became desperate for as Simon moved in and out of him at an increasingly frantic pace. The hand on his back shifted to grasp his dick, erratically tugging to help him towards a sensation he wouldn’t be surprised to reach without any extra stimulation. His arms gave out. He pitched forward slightly, falling onto his shoulders, head turned to the side. He gasped and moaned under the unrelenting sensations. The hand from his neck traced over his skin, he felt it brush over the exposed injection site, trailing down his vertebrae. That there was something so deep and overwhelming in the fact that, even undead, he could feel something physical, something like this. Maybe it was what they were doing; maybe it was because it was Simon. Did it matter which?

He knew he was going to cum. He couldn’t remember how to fight it, so didn’t try. He focused on the way Simon fucked him, letting everything crash over him and bring to a sharp focal point the moment in which he came completely undone, shaking and moaning beneath the other man.

Simon came undone too. He frantically grasped at Kieren, trying to fight his way deeper for those last desperate moments before finally he blew his load.

He’d forgotten about his family. Lying there, slowly disentangling from the man above him and then lying side-by-side on the worn carpet, Kieren’s mind raced over all the empty thoughts and spaces that held no significance at all. Rolling onto his side, he could still feel the ghost of a sensation against his back, filling him. He supposed it must be a memory of an imagined sensation, but it didn’t matter. It felt good. He draped his arm around Simon’s torso, pushing at the material of the shirt he hadn’t even removed and resting his head on his shoulder.

Simon kissed him. It was slow and lazy, both of them ending up on their sides with arms wrapped around each other, content. It didn’t matter that they should leave. They’d face that eventually, and head back to the bungalow. They’d have to tell Amy. Kieren thought back to when Simon had tried to kiss him earlier in the kitchen, and he’d denied him. There was no way he could deny him now. He wondered if Simon knew what Kieren had just given him, what he had just taken. He wished he could give it again, feel it for the first time over and over, be lost in everything Simon had made him feel.

They fucked again, right there on the floor, before they managed to get up and leave. It hadn’t been as vigorous, but was just as frantic and desperate. Simon’s arm hooked under Kieren’s knee, his other hand twisting into his hair as they kissed through broken gasps and moans, Simon swallowing the loud, desperate whimpers as Kieren came. Seemingly more in control, Simon buried his face in Kieren’s neck as he in turn spilled himself once more into the man underneath him.

His parents and Jem were in the kitchen when he left, most likely due to the fact it wasn’t directly beneath Kieren’s room. Where Gary had gone, he didn’t know or care. Actually, had he been there, Kieren would have held Simon’s had and made a show of kissing him. He supposed it would have to wait until another time.

As it was, they slipped out the house without a word to anyone. Kieren didn’t offer his hand, and neither did Simon. They walked side-by-side in silence back to the bungalow, although it was a content silence, almost happy. Nothing was perfect, nothing was fixed, but this was one small thing that was going right, and Kieren was grateful for that.


End file.
